Alex's Change
by Sirdudemanton
Summary: Alex decides to change her something into something else.
1. The Change

Alex was bored with her life, she needed a change. She wondered what she could change in her life. Then she got a tingle in her pussy. Then she had a thought. What if she changed her pussy to a penis?

She went down to the lair to see what she could read on the subject. She skimmed through some books, looking for the word penis. At first she found a spell about penis enlargement and laughed, but then she put a bookmark in that book in case she wasn't happy with the size of her cock.

She kept looking, and she found it. A spell to change your genitals. Without reading any further, she just went for it, and gave herself a cock. She felt funny in her pants, the cock took the place of her pussy and grew. Her whole insides felt weird too, like they were rearranging themselves. Finally, her balls dropped, and boy, was it uncomfortable with how tight her jeans were. She undid and unzipped them and took them off, and went back to her room.

She looked at her new thing. Looking at her own cock, she started to get erect. Her cock grew to its maximum size. She wasn't greatly satisfied with it, so she used the spell of penis growth on it. And boy, did it really grow. She now had a massive donger.

She went on her phone and searched up big dicks. Her dong certainly rivaled the men in the images. She stroked her cock thinking about rubbing dicks with these men. And she thought about fucking women with it. But fantasy would not be enough. She put on her panties and called Harper to come over to her place. She would soon be over.

Alex looked down at her cock again. Her panties could barely contain it. She dropped her panties and put them elsewhere. She'd have to wear a skirt, all of her clothing was going to be too tight for her cock. She picked out a skirt that was just long enough to cover her shlong.

Harper showed up, and everything was normal at first. They just chatted like usual. Then Alex leaned back a bit, exposing her cock very briefly, and Harper noticed. Harper didn't say anything though, she thought she must just be seeing things.

"Can I show you something?" Alex said, stopping the conversation.

"Sure?" Harper said.

Alex lifted her skirt and there was her dong, semi-erect.

"Alex what did you do?" Harper asked.

"I gave myself a cock!" Alex boasted.

"Why?"

"Why not?"

"What are you going to do with it?"

"Well, I was hoping to fuck you with it!"

"No way Alex."

"But it's a girl cock, it doesn't count!" Alex made that one up on the spot.

"No."

"But Harper, I'm your best friend… please?"

"Okay, fine." Harper gave in easily.

"Okay, get naked." Alex said, and Harper did. "On your knees."

"Why?"

"I want you to suck my cock!" Alex said.

"Okay…"

Harper put both her hands and Alex's new cock. It was big, bigger than the cocks that Harper thought about. She started jerking off Alex. Alex moaned. It felt much better when someone was jerking you off.

Harper licked the cock head. She put it in her mouth. She sucked.

"Oh yes!" Alex moaned after just one suck.

Harper sucked again. The cock got deeper in her mouth. Harper pushed it back and away with her tongue, and then sucked again. Alex started to slowly hump. Harper sucked more. Alex kept humping. She got more and more deeper with every hump. Harper was starting to wonder if Alex would just go down her throat, and she didn't want that, so she stopped sucking and dropped the cock from her mouth.

"Why don't you just fuck me now?" Harped asks.

Alex was thrilled with that idea, and Harper got up on Alex's bed and spread her legs open.

Alex rubbed her cock on Harper, before she knocked on Harper's door, and then penetrated her with the head only, which went in slowly before the whole thing was engulfed in pussy. Harper felt the cock inside her, opening her up.

The rest of the cock slid in, slowly, inside of Harper. The whole massive dong. She felt so full. Alex then pulled out, all the way, and Harper felt so empty, until Alex went back in. Alex did this, over again. Harper was now used to being entered. It was no longer a stretch to enter. She was still so tight though. Alex loved that. No wonder guys liked tight pussys.

Alex had a new feeling down there. It felt like stuff was traveling up her cock. She assumed that she was about to cum, so she pulled out of Harper and started to jerk off. And she was right, she came. Man cum shot out of the end of her cock, and onto Harper's body.

"Alex, what the heck?" Harper said. "You just made a mess all over me!"

"Don't worry," said Alex "I can clean it up." Alex licked the cum off of Harper. There wasn't as much as she had expected to cum, maybe there was a spell that could be used to make more cum come out of her.

Alex kept the cum in her mouth and then kissed Harper. Alex pushed all of the cum left in her mouth into Harper's mouth. Harper swallowed it, not knowing what else to do.

"Why did you do that?" Harper asks.

"I wanted to try it. Alex says.

"Try feeding me your sperm or kissing me?"

"Little bit of both." Alex smiled.

"Anything else you want to try?"

"Your ass"

"No thanks."

"Okay, then I'll try Justin's ass."

"Can I watch?"

"Yes."


	2. Justin

Alex and Harper walked into Justin's room completely naked.

"What the fuck?" Justin says, looking at Harper. He looks at Alex. "What the fuck?" He says again. Then he glances at Alex's addition. Her dong. "What the fuck?" He says again again.

Harper walks up to Justin and kisses him on the lips, and then lifts off his shirt, and then kisses him again. Alex goes behind Justin and pulls his pants off. Harper takes his cock in her hand and strokes it a bit.

Then Alex pulls Justin around, kisses him too, and pushes him face down on the bed.

"Hold him down Harper!" Alex says. Harper gets on top of Justin's back. Justin opens his mouth to speak, but Harper pushes his face down so he can't.

Alex spreads Justin's buttcheeks. She licks his asshole. She licks his asshole again. She moves her tongue all over his ass. She kisses it. Her spit lubes up his asshole. No real lube for him. The only lube he's getting for his ass fucking is his sister's spit. Alex sticks a finger up his ass, and Justin moves a little, but Harper pushes down on him more. Alex licks his ass with a sloppy spitty lick.

"I think his ass is lubed up enough" Alex says. Justin screams into the covers of his bed.

The tip of Alex's dong is against the sloppy asshole. She pushes. The cockhead slips into Justin's virgin and tight anus. Justin moans into the covers of his bed. Alex's cock goes deeper inside his anus. It's a wonderful feeling for Alex. It's not so wonderful for Justin. For now.

Alex kept on fucking her bro's ass. It was tight. But it was loosening. It was getting easier and easier to fuck. But at the same time, the spit was drying. Alex spit on her own cock to lube it up better. And then she used her hand to rub it all over her shaft.

Justin felt pleasure. He didn't like that fact. But he felt pleasure. The cock in his ass was doing something. His cock was hard. He felt what he felt before orgasm. And then it happened. He came. Hard. Harder than ever. He hadn't even been touching himself. And he blew a load. A large one.

Alex didn't realize that Justin had cum. She just felt his anus get tighter on her cock. She thought maybe she had needed more lube. So she pulled out her cock. And then looked down, and saw the cum. She hadn't cum. It was Justin.

"Omg, Harper look!" Alex said. Harper moved herself closer to the edge of Justin.

"What? Did you cum?" Harper asked.

"No, Justin did!" Alex said, laughing.

"Omg." Harper said. "He came from cock in his ass?"

"Yep" Alex said. She slid her cock back into Justin's ass. "I wonder how many times I can make him cum.

Justin had given up his mental fight. He liked it. He liked his sister's cock in his ass. But it was embarrassing. It was embarrassing to have it in his ass. It was embarrassing to have cum.

Alex didn't care about Justin's thoughts. She didn't know them, anyway. She just cared about making herself cum.

Alex soon found Justin's anus getting tighter again. "He's cumming again!" She said.

Alex came too. Right inside Justin's asshole. Filled it up, with her sperm.

She pulled out and watched her own cum slide out of Justin's ass. She licked it one more time. She ate cum with the ass lick.

Harper got off Justin. Alex tried to leave the room, but Justin closed the door with a spell.

Then he tried to cast a spell to get rid of Alex's cock, but she countered it, and the spell bounced back at Justin. It hit Justin. his cock disappeared.

"You don't have a dick anymore!" Alex laughed. But she was too busy laughing. Justin casted a spell. It hit Alex. Alex didn't have a cock anymore either.

They stood staring angrily at the other.

Harper left the room before shit went down.

"Let's make a deal." Alex said.

"What would that deal be?" Justin asked.

"We'll give each other our cocks back, and we'll never speak of this again." Alex said.

Justin thought for a moment. "Deal." He said.

They both casted the spell to bring the dicks back. But they made a mistake, the spells hit each other, and it broke into three. They both got their cocks back, but part of the spell broke and flew out of the window, to who knows where.

"Shit." Alex exclaimed. Justin looked out the window to watch it fly. Somewhere. Justin tried to get it back with a spell, but that was too advanced, and it was too far away. Hopefully it wouldn't hit anyone.

"Harper, did you get hit?" Alex asked.

"Get hit with what?" Harper said. Alex saw that Harper was still naked.

"The spell went out the window dumbass, how could it have hit Harper?" Justin said.

"I was just making sure!" Alex said.

Harper thought that she would really like a cock. But only to fuck Justin.

**It's a set up for a different story (in a different fandom), stay tuned.**


	3. Harper

Alex stroked her hard cock. Justin had been very cautious. He didn't want his ass fucked again. Alex wanted to fuck something. Since she came in Justin's ass she hadn't fucked anything. Other than her hand. She wanted so badly to fuck something.

Alex decided to call Harper up.

"Hey Harper I'm horny. Can you come over so I can fuck you?" She said.

"That was really direct." Harper replied.

"I'm sorry." Alex said. "I've just been so hard and horny over the last few days. I think my cock is taking over my brain." Alex giggled.

Harper did too. "Okay. I'll be over in a minute." Harper said.

It was longer than a minute. It felt like forever to Alex's hard cock.

When Harper arrived they quickly went into Alex's bedroom.

Alex quickly had herself naked,

"Hurry up Harper." Alex said. She helped her get her clothes off. Harper was now completely naked too.

Harper laid on Alex's bed with her legs spread. Alex got in between Harper's legs and started to lick Harper's pussy. "Oh yesss" Harper moaned. She was getting in the mood to fuck now too. Alex licked until she thought Harper's pussy was wet enough with her juices and Alex's tongue to penetrate her.

Alex put her cock on the tip. She didn't wait long before entering. She couldn't stand waiting any longer. She had to fuck Harper. And she was. She fucked her hard almost as soon as she entered. Her penis frantically fucked Harper. They both moaned loudly. They both wanted Justin to hear them fuck.

"Oh Harper." Alex said. "You're so fucking tight." She said. She was. Harper's pussy gripped Alex's cock everywhere very well. Justin was missing out. How could Justin deny having this for himself.

"You're so fucking big in me. You're streching my pussy out." Harper said in reply.

"I bet Justin would love this pussy." Alex said. She hoped Justin had heard that. Alex loved teasing him. And now that she had fucked his ass she was going to tease him even more.

Harper's pussy continued to grip Alex's cock. Alex was ready to cum inside of Harper's tight pussy.

"I'm going to cum" Alex told Harper. Alex started to fuck harder.

"Mmm Okay. Pull out." Harper said while moaning.

"No I can't. It feels too good." Alex moaned.

"Alex no. You have to pull out!" Harper said.

"I can't" Alex said. She finishing that sentence. Her ropes of cum going all inside of Harper's tight pussy.

"Alex oh my god!" Harper said as Alex filled her up. And as Alex was filling her with cum she was cumming now too. She couldn't say anything more. She was cumming. She had no control of her body. Even to move away from Alex's spurting cock She couldn't. She just had to let Alex fill her up with cum.

They finished.

"Oh my good Alex. You filled me with cum!" Harper said.

"Oh shit. Oh shit!" Alex said. She might get Harper pregnant!

"What do we do?" Harper asked.

"I don't know!" Alex said panicked.

"Isn't there a spell or something you could use?" Harper asked.

"No there isn't! Even if there was it be against the rules." Alex said.

"Well you have to do something!" Harper said.

"I have an idea!" Alex said. She starting licking Harper's pussy sucked on it. Sucking on her hole. Trying to suck the cum out.

"Is it working?" Harper said. She was moaning a bit because of the pleasure Alex was giving her.

"I think so" Alex said. It wasn't really. Alex was only getting a bit from sucking. And she had cum more than that every time. So there was more deep inside Harper's pussy. Harper's tight pussy was keeping all the cum inside of her. She was surely going to end up pregnant from this.

Alex stopped sucking and licking.

"Did you get it all?" Harper asked.

"Do you feel like there's any left in you?" Alex asked. Avoiding the question.

Harper got up and walked a bit. "Nope." She said.

"Then we should be good." Alex said.

They weren't.


	4. Oops

Alex and Harper had been having regular sex since Alex used her magic to give herself a cock. But since that incident where Alex came deep inside of Harper and Alex had to suck the cum out of Harper's pussy they've been more careful about having sex. Alex was pulling out well before she came. She let Harper suck her off to orgasm. Then she would eat Harper out to orgasm. It was a good argument. And they had gotten away from the pregnancy scare. At least they thought they did. But they didn't.

Harper and Alex had just finished having sex. Harper had swallowed the cum. Alex had eaten out Harper to orgasm. Not a single drop of cum ended up in Harper's pussy. They rested a while before before Harper said something.

"Alex I've been thinking a bit about when you fucked Justin's ass." Harper

"Why?" Alex asked.

"I want to fuck his ass with a cock too. Do you think you could give me a cock to fuck him?" Harper said and asked.

"Sure I don't see why not!" Alex said. "Are you sure though? Usually you don't want magic to be used on you." Alex said.

"I'm sure." Harper said.

"Okay!" Alex said. "I have to go to the lair though to get the book. I'll be right back." Alex said.

"Okay." Harper said. Harper waited for about 2 minutes before Alex came back with the book. While she was waiting Harper used the 2 minutes to imagine what it was like to have a cock. And what she would do with it. How tight Justin's ass would be. She'd get to deposit her seed inside him before he would get to do that to her.

Alex read over the spell a few times.

"Okay. Are you ready?" Alex said to Harper.

"Yes!" Harper said eagerly. She felt really excited. She was ready to fuck Justin's ass.

"Okay! Here it goes!" Alex said before she said the words to cast the spell and then as her wand glowed she shot it at Harper.

And nothing happened.

"It didn't work?" Harper said.

"You don't have a cock. So obviously not. Maybe I did something wrong?" Alex said. She looked over the book.

"Does it say anything?" Harper asked after a while.

"No it doesn't. Maybe I just said something wrong and it didn't work. Let's try again." Alex said.

"Okay." Harper said.

Alex once again said the words and shot the spell at Harper.

And again. Nothing happened.

"I don't know why it's not working! What the fuck?!" Alex said in frustration.

"Read it out to me and see if that helps you figure out what's going on." Harper said.

"Okay." Alex said.

She read out the spell and the text under the spell. She got to the part where it said you can't give a pregnant person a cock or undo a pussy once someone is pregnant.

"Alex!" Harper interrupted.

"Yeah?" Alex said stopping the reading.

"Did you not hear what you just read out?" Harper said.

"No." Alex said.

"It said it doesn't work on someone who is pregnant!" Harper said.

"Oh shit." Alex said.

"Oh shit is right Alex!" Harper said. "You got me pregnant!"

"Fuck." Alex said.

"How the fuck are we supposed to explain this?" Harper said.

"I don't know!"

It was a really awkward explanation. And they had a different explanation for Harper's parents. Couldn't tell them about the whole wizard dick thing. But Alex got a lot of "I told you so" from Justin. And a lot of "Damn it Alex." from her parents. Harper moved in with the Russo's. About 9 months after the incident she gave birth to a beautiful baby girl who was named Lily Luella Russo-Finkle.

They didn't stop there with children however. With magic help giving birth was a lot easier. Harper and Alex had two more daughters before WizTech figured out what was happening. They said what the fuck. They didn't ban her or anything (but once she won the family wizarding competition they kind of wished they did.) but they just put a spell on her doing 2 things.

1\. Removing her cock from her.

2\. Prevented her from giving herself a cock for 10 years.

Alex and Harper eventually moved out to their own apartment. Harper began to write books and became quite famous from it. She did continue to make clothes as well. And at their new house her sewing room became the disguise for their family lair.

**The End**

**Maybe there will be a sequel**

**Maybe there won't be a sequel**

**idk**


End file.
